


David Mamet's Where the Wild Things Are

by Phosfate



Category: David Mamet - Fandom, Where the Wild Things Are - Maurice Sendak
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-16
Updated: 2009-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-15 22:52:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phosfate/pseuds/Phosfate





	David Mamet's Where the Wild Things Are

_**microfic post**_  
Written for [](http://violetisblue.livejournal.com/profile)[**violetisblue**](http://violetisblue.livejournal.com/) , I give you an excerpt from David Mamet's _Where the Wild Things Are:_

"So, yeah, one night this kid Max puts on this goddamn wolf suit. Swear to God, this kid has a goddamn fucking wolf suit. And he's all sugared up or some goddamn thing and raising all kinds of hell, you know, fuckin' kids, man. And his mom, she's about to totally lose her shit. And she's all, GODDAMMIT, MAX, WILL YOU CALM THE FUCK DOWN? I AM TRYING TO WATCH DANCING WITH THE GODDAMN FUCKING STARS HERE! And Max is still wound up like a motherfucker, and he pulls a fucking kitchen knife on her, and stars screaming BITCH I WILL CUT YOU AND I WILL EAT YOU! And the mom goes berserk, because nobody wants to hear that shit, especially not from a fucking kid when you've just spent two hours making his goddamn fucking dinner. And she says, MAX, YOU LITTLE FUCKER, YOU GET YOUR ASS UP TO YOUR FUCKING ROOM RIGHT NOW AND IF YOU THINK YOU ARE GETTING ANY GODDAMN DINNER, YOU ARE FUCKING WRONG. And that shuts the little fucker up."

Next: Quentin Tarantino's _The Mouse and His Child_


End file.
